


Crescendo

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…because you know what the world is like, unforgiving, judgmental and mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted and written on:  
> 16/01/2014
> 
> I am finally posting it here, hope you like it! :)

A/N: Hi ummm ... so this isn't a 'last day of summer' update but it's something that struck me these last 2 days and I wanted to pen it out a little. If you read this you will see why the inspiration hasn't struck to finish off the next chapter of LDOS but now this little bit of angst is out of my system maybe I can get back into fluffiness lol. It's almost finished tbh just need that little bit more of inspiration for it.  
  
Anyways going back to this, its a one-shot/drabble fic. Jongkey of course but it wasn't written with Jongkey specifically in mind. So um, this reflects how i've been feeling lately, a little bit isolated and things then I ended up adding some more political stuff in there as it developed a mind of it's own lol.  
  
So yeh, i'll stop rambling now. It's a rated fic but it's not very strong...just NC-17 to be on the safe side lol.  
enjoy.  
  
  
p.s I've never written in the second person like this before either so apologies if it didn't work.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
…because you know what the world is like.  
You know it is rude and unforgiving; judgemental and mean and all you want to do is hide behind the closed curtains, lock the door and bolt the gate. Never coming out to see the daylight and you’re not even that bothered about seeing the stars either. This goes on and on, round and round in your head and you get lost. At first you become lost in the fictional world, reading and writing over and over until you can’t distinguish all of the realities anymore but then that becomes not enough. And so you begin to search, you want the comfort, you want company because you know the world is cruel and yet you don’t want to be alone.  
Then later when the stars come out you finally reach for your phone, forget the missed calls, emails, updates and whatever else the world is forcing on you. There is only one person you need to call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You find your body submitting to him, hard toned arms with broad shoulders that you rake your fingernails down in some attempt to claw your way out of this black hole you have made. He feels so good, your bodies moving together, your soft porcelain skin and smooth curves of your hips in contrast to his strong and perfectly symmetrical face. Too perfect though, you begin to wonder, is he real?  
  
  
When he finally enters you, big hands resting on your back and pressing with lust and want and need, you can feel him. All of him, every inch and it makes you hot all over, you’re burning up in flames and enjoying being lost in his heat. You can see it in his eyes, the strong and powerful look he gives you, willing with his eyes that you won’t give up. Hoping that he can fix you –just for tonight at least- hoping that both of you will stay together and fight the world outside. You can see it, feel it, the desperation leaking from every pore on his body and mingling with the sweat and reeking of sex. The pressure is building, he’s telling you the 143 over and over, repeating it again and again but you just can’t accept it and then it all breaks.  
  
  
You feel the lights dimming, the world turning white for a short second until you feel his weight resting on your side. That’s it, you realise, if you can’t accept his words then how can you expect the world to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later you wake with the sun shining on your upper body, toned and pale like a vampire hiding from the sun for centuries. You glance downward with a frown and a grimace as you notice your own release covering your stomach. As you stand you can feel it, the physical pain radiating from your lower back and ass.  
  
Once in the shower you notice the red welts on your soft tight globes, harsh handprints where he man handled them apart to reach his ultimate goal. You should feel disgusted because it’s wrong, the world says it is wrong and you have to accept that, but once again you don’t. You can’t and you won’t.  
  
Stepping out of the shower you see him lying there with his hair resembling a bird’s nest, the sheets dirty and bunched around him and the pillows strewn on the floor. Last night apparently you deemed his chest to be the better pillow. After some time he then begins to stir.  
Walking slowly back to your side of the bed you see him, looking at you with love and strength and then you crumble. Let down your walls and cuddle up against him, your towel dropping to the floor with a soft thud. ‘Finally!’ you think. You made it, you made it through another day in this prejudice world and you know it’s because of him. If he wasn’t right there beside you, you would still be swimming in that black hole you created.  
  
‘I love you Kibummie.’ His hands are gentle as he presses a chaste kiss to your soft pink lips. ‘Is everything okay?’ he smiles with concern.  
‘Yeah Jjong everything is great. Really, sometimes I forget how great life can be so I’m sorry for worrying you…. I love you too’ and with a kiss to his cheek and a bright grin you stand up, get dressed and head to the kitchen. Your feline eyes glancing back at your boyfriend just one more time. It is time to make breakfast, go to work and carry on life the way you need to, not just for you, but for Jonghyun too. You both came this far and despite yesterday’s weakness you’re never going to give up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
